


the girl

by avalina_hallows



Category: Original Work
Genre: info, poem, things, update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	the girl

the girl reads to be happy  
the girl likes designing and voice acting  
the girl has adhd and high functioning autism  
the girl has very high anxiety and risks for diabetes  
the girl feels compelled to help everyone  
the girl says sorry to much  
the girl relies on her friend when she gets to stressed  
the girl writes with her friend and has fun  
the girl had thoughts of hurting herself but doesn't now  
the girl chews her mouth or things when very stressed  
the girl tries hard to be get good grades for her mom  
the girl gets stressed during school and barely eats  
the girl wants to start running  
the girl loves animals  
the girl likes mythology  
the girl likes keeping her hair long  
the girl worries about her friend  
the girl worries about her mom  
the girl likes to hide in her books  
the girl likes video games  
the girl lost her bio mother and her adoptive dad  
the girl has been sexual asulted by a man but is not any more  
the girl has 3 siblings and loves them  
the girl can be too caring and meek  
the girl took ballet  
the girl is in 6th grade she is 12  
the girl has a hard time sleeping  
the girl takes meds  
the girl has a lot of scars  
the girl has ptsd  
the girl dislikes high pitched noise  
the girl likes to sing  
the girl has kleptomania but has gotten help  
the girl feels cold a lot  
the girl wants people to smile  
the girl wants people to be happy  
the girl fake smiles when people ask her to smile  
the girl likes pizza and hot pretzels  
the girl likes rings and earrings  
the girl likes lifesaver mints  
the girl has very good hearing  
the girl dislikes meat  
the girl likes going barefoot  
the girl is strong  
the girl dislikes being put down  
the girls friend helps  
the girls friend is amazing to the girl  
the girl likes cooking  
the girl writes books  
the girl gets pushed around  
the girl has dennis  
the girl wants to die sometimes  
The girl gets stressed out a lot  
The girl gets screamed at  
The girls mom screams at her  
The girl has a dog  
The girl has 2 cats  
The girl fakes happiness  
The girl collects things  
The people say the girl looks sad she says i am happy she lies  
The mom says i love you she is saying the truth  
The girl sees things at night  
The girl is scared  
The girl hates the dark  
The girl likes candy corn  
The girl loves hugging dennis  
The girl and dennis have fun  
The girl can depend on him  
The girl has a hard time in math  
The girl gets bored easily  
The girl gets black holes in her stomach  
The girl dislikes other kids  
The girl likes nature  
The girl can not go outside for long amounts of time  
The girl thinks people can be dingles  
The girl thinks people should be working together instead of fighting  
The girl wants to get rid of covid  
The girl talks to animals when people get on her nerves  
The girl hates people who treat people with autism like toddlers  
The girl is smart  
The girl dislikes people talking about her like she not there  
The girl dislikes money being spent on her  
The girl lashes out at rude people  
The girl likes t shirts  
The girl likes skirts  
The girl love cooking  
The girl dreams of being a librarian oneday  
The girl has panic attacks  
The girl likes crime shows  
The girl likes horror books

the girl is me


End file.
